FIGS. 6 and 7 of FR 2 671 520 A1 disclose a similar air guide nozzle for ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle, having an outlet air duct, at the air outlet of which a plurality of pivoted slats, which can be pivoted simultaneously about respective longitudinal axes, is arranged in parallel and at a distance from one another, for which purpose said slats are connected by a lever on the side facing away from the air outlet. The uppermost pivoted slat in the installed position is additionally connected to a flap in the upper area of the air outlet by a drive rod and an intermediate lever in such a way that, when the pivoted slats are opened (FIG. 6), the flap is closed and, when the pivoted slats are almost closed (FIG. 7), the flap is opened. In the closed position, the flap rests in a sealing manner against a fixed slat above the uppermost pivoted slat. Depending on the position of the pivoted slats, air can thus be directed selectively upward via or through the flap. However, the flap is arranged parallel to the slats and they therefore “share” the air stream.
However, an air guide nozzle from which the air emerges in a more targeted manner and, especially when installed in a dashboard, emerges specifically into the hip area of the occupants, which is difficult to reach, is desirable.